The Scandal of the Captain and The Tensai
by loveprinceshim
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji finds themselves having intimate feelings for each other. But, Tezuka struggles himself for being gay...or is he really?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_~Feelings~_

_Fuji's POV_

It has been a week since Ryoma left. It was three days after the Nationals when Ryuzaki-sensei told us that he's currently in New York working on some family matter.

As I counted the months that we, seniors, have left on the calendar hanging inside my locker door, I couldn't help but feel sad. Five months is long but in some sense, also short.

I almost jumped in surprise when the clubroom door opened. Tezuka, with the light of the afternoon sun shining on a side of his face, frowned at my startled expression. I immediately put up my usual smile just to avoid questions.

"Hello," I greeted as normal as possible as I tried to hide the tension in my voice due to the sudden rapid beating of my heart.

"Hi," he answered back as he walked to his locker. In the six years that I know Tezuka, that's the only answer I'm going to get from him.

I panicked when he started unbuttoning his coat. Without thinking, I walked – almost ran – to the door.

"I'll start my warm-up." I didn't expect for him to reply so I immediately ran out of the room.

I walked to the farthest corner of the tennis courts and waited for my heartbeat to stabilize.

_Tezuka's POV_

The whole day in the classroom went through like the usual. Too usual that it's already boring. It's really surprising how I'm looking forward to club activities. Suddenly, our _tensai's _face popped up in my head and I gasped surprisingly loud enough for my classmates to hear. The teacher and my classmates alike looked questioningly at me. I'm Seigaku's _Mr. Cool, Calm, and Collected._ This is an unusual behavior for me. Everyone knows that I don't have any liking for daydreaming.

I sighed, slinging my bag on my left shoulder. As I walked towards the clubroom, I wondered why Fuji never failed to appear in my dreams or just pop up in my mind lately. Umm…does _six years _account for _lately?_

I was about to open the door when I saw Fuji through the window. He's sighing while staring at the calendar on his locker. After a minute, I opened the door and he slightly jumped in surprise. His startled face made me frown, my hand gripping the doorknob to keep myself from reaching for my chest to calm the loud thumping of my heart.

"Hello," he greeted in the most musical-like voice I've ever heard, the usual smile he always have already on his face.

"Hi," I managed to breathe out.

I walked to my locker and dropped my bag inside. I was unbuttoning my coat when Fuji walked rapidly to the door.

"I'll start my warm-up." He was gone before I could even reply.

With only myself in the room, I clutched my left chest and closed my eyes. I waited for the tremors in my heart and breathing to subside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_~Their Hearts' Depths~_

_Fuji's POV_

It was a miracle how I got to stand beside Tezuka for the whole three hours of practice without passing out due to the constant tremors in my chest. I thought my heart would explode. I considered avoiding him but if I really did that, he and the others would probably get suspicious and I hate answering embarrassing questions.

I was already walking through the school gates when I heard hurried footsteps behind me. I turned around and there he was, the man of my dreams, trying to catch up to me.

"Tezuka."

Since he's taller than I am, he needed to look down in order to look at me in the eye. "Going straight home?"

I nodded. Kaidoh's gone home with Inui as well as Taka-san, and Ooishi has been invited by Momo and Eiji to burger. It has been a while since Tezuka and I have been left alone. How many times have Tezuka and I walked home alone together? So many that I already lost count.

We stopped as we finally reached my house.

_Meow~_

Tezuka and I looked at the Himalayan Spotted cat waiting for me as I opened the gates. I reached for it and brought it close to my chest.

"Karupin." I smiled.

"What's Echizen's cat doing in your house, Fuji?"

Is it just my imagination or do I really hear a hint of jealousy in _Buchou_'s voice?

Still, I decided to reply as normal as possible. "He asked me to take care of Karupin when he's gone and I said I wouldn't mind."

Before Tezuka could talk any further, Oneechan appeared from the front door.

"So, this is where Karupin went to." She smiled. "Syusuke, okairi. And good afternoon to you, Tezuka-kun."

"Good afternoon to you, too, Yumiko-san." Tezuka politely bowed.

"Would you like a cup of tea before you go, Tezuka-kun?" Oneechan offered.

Tezuka answered with a mere smile. "I would love to Yumiko-san but I'm afraid I have to decline for now. Okaasan is expecting me to be home before the sun sets."

"Well, some other time then."

Tezuka turned to me. "I'd better be going, Fuji."

"Okay," I replied. "Take care."

I watched him disappear around the corner and when I turned to the house, I saw Oneechan giggling like there's no tomorrow.

I know why, of course.

I ignored her and entered the house. I could feel the blood pool on my cheeks.

"You two really suit each other," Oneechan teased, settling Karupin on the sofa. "You look like a really young couple back there."

"You're talking nonsense again, Oneechan." I defended. "There's no way that would ever happen."

"Who says so? He's a guy and you're a g– "

"Obaachan says so."

That made her stop. The next five minutes was filled with silence as Oneechan stared sadly at me and I continued to stare at Karupin licking his paw, my usual smile no longer on my face.

"Syusuke…"

"It's my fault." I tried to smile. "You and Yuuta have been really kind enough to accept me even though I'm just –"

"Syusuke," Oneechan interrupted. "It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. I don't even blame Otousan or Éclair-san. We are happy to be with you. Okaasan too. You don't have to think about Obaachan, she's a damn old witch."

I laughed a little at my sister's remark. She never failed to show how much she hate our grandmother.

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around me and held me close.

"It's okay, Syusuke. I know you've been suffering for a long time now, but, everything will be okay. I promise. Otousan will find a way. We will find a way."

I felt my lips turn into a smile. Everything will be fine. I hope.

_Tezuka's POV_

Every time I see Fuji's family, whether it may be his sister or his brother, I can't help but wonder if he's adopted. Even the late Ms. Fuji doesn't look like him. Though Fuji's and his siblings' hair colors are the same, the facial features and eyes are all different. In any way you look at him, Fuji really looks like a girl with his soft and clear skin, angelic face, sharp and thin nose, long lashes, and the piercingly, beautiful cerulean blue eyes. I almost want to believe that Fuji's really half-French – 'cause that's the most popular rumor in Seigaku since middle school. But, from what I know of his family history, they're pure Japanese.

It has always been a mystery to me as to why I feel so attached to Fuji. I tried to avoid him once when we're in middle school but, by the end of the day, I found myself standing beside him again while watching a tennis match. I wouldn't consider him my best friend though – I don't really have one – but someone I can completely trust. Besides, he's the only person who can see clearly through my reserved façade.

If only Fuji is a girl…

Wait! What am I thinking? I'm so stupid to think that way towards my friend.

"Kunimitsu?" Okaasan peeked from their bedroom. "What are you doing? You've been standing in front of your room for quite awhile but your lips are moving and your face looks panic-stricken."

"Oh, sorry." I apologized, mentally whacking my head for being caught off-guard again. "I've been thinking about school stuff a lot lately."

"Ah. I see. Don't push yourself too hard, okay?" Then she closed the door with a smile.

I entered my room and opened the lights. I settled on my bed and realized one thing. The large frame nailed a few feet above the headboard of my bed is a picture of me and Fuji.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_~The Pillar's Return~_

_Ryoma's POV_

I walked towards the exit of the airport when I realized I'm still wearing my jacket and cap. How could it be so hot in Japan when it's still freezing in the west?

I called a cab and told the driver the address of my destination. I searched my bag thoroughly for a supply of Grape Ponta and there it is, lying on the corner, squeezed between my socks.

I looked outside the window as I gulped down the juice. It had been a week and three days since I left Japan and now I'm back.

"Sir, we're here." The driver looked back at me from his seat.

I handed him a few bills and muttered a small thanks. As soon as I stepped out of his cab, he drove away. I looked at the huge two-storey house in front of me. I pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to come out. A teenage girl dressed in cargo shorts and a shirt peeked from the front door.

"Syusuke."

"Ryoma!" She beamed, running from her position and opening the gate for me. "You just arrived?"

I entered, Syusuke taking off my hat. "Yeah."

As we entered the Fuji household, she called. "Oneechan! Ryoma's here!"

I heard a loud rustle from the kitchen and the sounds of pans and knives being hurriedly dropped on the sink. The next thing I knew, another beautiful woman's already wrapped her arms around me.

"Ryoma-kun! When did you arrive?"

"Just now, Yumiko-san." I smiled.

"You must be hungry then. I'm in the midst of baking a cake." She turned to her sister. "Syusuke, why don't you take Ryoma-kun to your room? I'll just bring the cake there later."

Syusuke nodded in response, dragging me by the wrist up the staircase and into her room.

"So, how was New York?" She asked happily.

Just as I've thought, they all believed that I went to the U.S. when I really didn't.

"I didn't go to America, Syusuke. I went to France."

Syusuke dropped her smile and looked at me, her cerulean blue eyes in view.

"I went to visit Éclair-obasan."

She looked at me intently, her eyes starting to well with tears. "H-How is she?"

"She's fine. She misses you a lot of course. But, Finn's family is providing her an unending supply of entertainment."

Seigaku's tensai laughed. "They're probably driving her crazy all the time. Knowing that family's attitude, mom is probably having fun."

"Yeah. But, not as fun if you are there. She told me. She really wanted to see you."

Yumiko-san entered the room with a tray of iced tea and strawberry cake. "Syusuke misses her mom too, Ryoma-kun."

"Yumiko-san…"

"I really wanted to help Syusuke be with her mother. And Yuuta and I would love to spend time with her also."

"Oneechan," Syusuke turned to her sister. "Don't you hate mom?"

"Well…" She sat beside me. "At first, I was furious and so is Yuuta when he found out. But, when we finally knew of the true story, we understood Otousan why he did that. He loves Éclair-san more than any other woman in this world. Well, except for you."

"And you." I managed to smile.

"You know what Syusuke? Yuuta and I have been talking on the phone a lot lately. And we've been thinking…if Obaasan finally accepts Éclair-san, then she can be our mother too. We would really love that, you know."

I could see the surprise in Syusuke's expression. "See, Syusuke. They don't hate you and they would love to be children of your mom too. So, you should lessen worrying a little."

"But – "

"No more buts!" Yumiko-san and I bellowed at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"So," I started as I forked the strawberry on the cake. "How are things going with you and Buchou?"

"Ryoma!" She shouted, her face beet red from blushing.

"What?" I snickered. "That's the more interesting topic to talk about."

I noticed Yumiko-san laughing so hard. Something must have happened.

"What's wrong Yumiko-san?"

Syusuke shot death glares at her but she ignored.

"You know what, Ryoma-kun? Just a few days ago, Tezuka-kun dropped her here from school."

"He didn't drop me! We just walked home together by chance and our house is also on his way to their place," Syusuke defended.

"Hey, the last time I remembered you walking home together is when you dropped Karupin at my house when I lost him in school during my first year in middle school," I told her.

Yumiko-san leaned towards me and whispered, "Before you got here in Japan, Tezuka-kun and Syusuke _always_ walk home together, you know."

I snickered at the information and wondered what Inui-senpai would do if he found out about it. Our team's data man would probably formulate another of his theories and conclude that Buchou and Syusuke are going out.

Syusuke grimace at me, "Stop laughing now." I did.

"So, have you told him already?"

"What?" She asked.

"That the sky is blue," I answered sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Your feelings, what else?"

She choked on her cake and her face turned into a bewildered expression. "How the hell do you think I'm going to tell him about that? He thinks I'm a guy! Everyone thinks I'm a guy!"

"But, Buchou shares the same feelings with you…probably more."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"I can always see it in his eyes when he looks at you. It's always full of love, as if you're the most important person in the whole world."

"I've always prepared a box of chocolate at the bottom of Syusuke's bag in case he wants to confess," Yumiko-san butted in. "But, when I check after he returns home, I still see it in there, untouched."

I sighed. "You need to have the guts, Syusuke."

"How many times do I have to tell that it just can't be? I'm a guy! I'm _supposed _to be a guy!"

"Then, just tell him you're a girl." Yumiko-san suggested.

Syusuke was about to retort back but I interrupted her.

"If you can't even do that, I'll be the one to say it. Be prepared, Syusuke. One of these days, Buchou will definitely find out. Then you'll come back to me crying with gratitude."

I winked at Yumiko-san and she nodded happily. Fuji-senpai just sat on her bottom, staring at us in complete disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_~Jealousy and Stares~_

_Tezuka's POV_

I and everyone else – except Fuji – were so surprised to see Echizen up-and-about in practice Tuesday afternoon. I and the rest of the regulars watched as he and Fuji play a friendly match, none of their special moves involved.

Echizen must have noticed our presence for he ignored Fuji's serve and ran to us instead.

"Buchou," he breathed out with the same tone of reverence he always has every time he talks to me.

Momoshiro and Kikumaru pouted, probably holding a grudge on their _o-chibi_ for suddenly disappearing shortly after the Nationals.

"Oy, Echizen!" Momoshiro took off the freshman's cap and messed his hair. "Where have you been? You went chasing girls in New York, didn't you?"

Echizen laughed with a _like-hell-I-would-do-that_stare at his senpai.

"O-chibi!" Kikumaru wrapped his arms around Echizen's neck and shoulders. "We would only forgive you if you brought us something nice."

With that, Echizen escaped from his senpais grasps and took a large paper bag from the benches. He pulled out white boxes carefully tied around with thin silver ribbons – Echizen's favorite color according to Fuji. I wonder why he knows though.

He first handed boxes to the rest of the tennis club members – freshmen, juniors, and seniors – then to us Regulars the next.

"Open it." He smiled with a hint of a child's innocence, a very rare thing for this bratty little kid who will be the next pillar of Seigaku to do.

We all opened our boxes at the same time and found a necklace with a small 3-D version of the Eiffel Tower for a pendant. Engraved on one side of it is the word "SEIGAKU".

The tennis court is suddenly filled with "Arigato, Echizen!" or "I love this, O-chibi!"

"Thank you, Echizen," I told him, putting on the necklace around my neck. "Why the Eiffel Tower?"

"Actually, I was _supposed_to go to New York but then, I changed my mind and went to Paris instead to visit a friend."

Ah.

"Echizen," Kawamura called. "You forgot to give Fuji's."

I looked at Fuji. I was supposed to feel pity for him when I saw that his smile didn't even falter, instead he smiled even more.

"Fuji?" We chorused.

"I've already got mine last night." He reached inside his shirt and pulled a necklace the same as what we have received from Echizen. "I actually helped Ryoma in wrapping."

Last night?

Inui asked my unspoken question. "Last night?"

Fuji nodded. "He went to our house straight from the airport. We were chatting happily and then he ended up sleeping for the night."

"Yumiko-san told me to stay 'cause it's already late," Echizen added. "I couldn't do anything, that woman's too persistent."

Then he and Fuji laughed.

Oh, I forgot. He and Fuji are actually childhood friends.

For some reason, I felt irritated knowing the fact that Echizen got to spend the night with Fuji. Inside my pockets, I balled my hands into fists.

Echizen must have felt my distress for he looked at me questioningly. But, after a minute, he smiled mischievously.

"Buchou," he said with the same mischievous tone as that smile on his face. "You look a little frustrated."

Fuji hurried to my side and worriedly asked, "What's wrong, Tezuka?"

"Nothing," I said in my usual authoritative voice. "Now, everyone, run 10 laps around the courts then you can have free matches as well as the non-regulars."

"Hai!" Everyone chorused, starting on their laps.

Fuji didn't move an inch. He just watched the rest of the team ran happily together, a smile on his face.

"Fuji." I said his name in almost a whisper.

He looked up at me for a second or so then ran to catch up to the others.

I closed my eyes tight and stuck my fists in my pockets, stopping myself from reaching out to him.

_Fuji's POV_

"Fuji."

The sound of my name escaping from his lips made me shudder and almost lose the smile I've hardly put up for everyone. His voice is the most beautiful I've ever heard; deep, serious, and authoritative yet gentle.

I looked up at him for a second or so then I ran towards the others. In that very short amount of time, I swear I saw my face reflected in his eyes.

Why? Why am I in your eyes, Tezuka? Do you know how I hate it when you're doing that? Because every time you look at me that way, the more I fall for you and falling for you is one of the least things that I should do.

"Fuji-senpai?"

I was awoken from my reverie and found Momo running the same pace as I was. I can't believe I was caught off-guard again.

"Ah. Sorry." I smiled at him.

"I noticed, you've been spacing out a lot these past few days, Senpai."

"Really?" I asked as normal as possible.

To my biggest relief, Ryoma caught up with us and distracted his friend.

"Momo-senpai, are you gonna treat me to burgers this afternoon?"

I felt a great wave of gratitude for my best friend and reminded myself that I should give him a gift some time.

I immediately escaped to the finish line and gulped down the contents of the paper cup Sumire-cha…Ah! Ryuzaki-sensei offered me.

"You seem to be in such a distress, Fuji." She commented watching the rest of the tennis team finishing the laps and entering the courts. "Can't hold it in any longer?"

"Sensei…" I looked at her. I know what she meant. She knows about my feelings for Tezuka as well as my biggest secret. The school authorities and faculties know about me being a girl. Ryuzaki-sensei always tries to keep me away from "boys only" matters like showering together or changing in the clubroom.

"It's already our final year here and yet, I can't control my feelings." I told her in a low voice, sitting on the bench beside her.

"You know, Fuji, I think if you explain your situation to him, he would understand."

"No, he won't." I smiled. A smile that's probably a reassurance for myself. "He'll never forgive me. He's someone who'll only stick to what is right. And everything I did was wrong."

"But, it isn't your fault." There is a hint of exasperation in her voice, creases on her forehead turning visible. She really is like my maternal grandmother. "You didn't choose to have Lucifer for a grandmother."

"Know what, Sensei? You, Oneechan, and Ryoma talk the same way." I chuckled at her. "You all hold a grudge against Obaasan."

"I bet anyone who knows what she did to you would talk the same."

I laughed, thinking if my friends would really talk that way if they find out. _If._

From afar, I caught Tezuka looking at me. I waved at him and smiled. He almost jumped in surprise and immediately looked away. Ryoma stood behind him, probably aware of what had happened, barely noticing his senpais questions as he laughed at his buchou teasingly.


End file.
